Magical Zodiac Girl Yuri!
by PandaPudding
Summary: --Original Story/OneShot for now -- Yuri is a below average student who will have the ride of her life when she meets a mysterious boy who will grant her the ability to summon the powers of the Zodiac to save the world Zodiar. Crappy summary lol.


"Magical Zodiac Girl Yuri~!"- Original Story by PandaPudding

Rated T- (For violence, language, and some other stuff)

* * *

Yuri, (not the genre) walked out of school on the verge of tears. She had a paper in her hand. Her class got their tests back and she had the lowest score, as usual. As a below average student this was the worst grade she ever had and she was too afraid to show her parents. She sulked as she took an uncommon shortcut home.

_What am I going to do...With grades like this, mom isn't going to ever let me go to the concert. Uhuuu...What am I going to do. _She looked at her paper to see if there was any way to changer her score of 20 to a 90. She opened her bag to grab a red pen when she tripped face first onto the ground. "OOOOOW! My knee. Maybe I have a band-aid in...huh?" Yuri looked behind her seeing that she tripped on a shoe. A leather sandal. She then turned to see a foot with the same sandal. The foot led to the body of a boy. Blushing, she crawled over to the boy to see if she was either sleeping or dead. "Hello? HELLO?!?" The boy didn't answer. She checked his pulse, he was alive. The longer she looked at him, the more she noticed that he was injured. Her house wasn't too far away. Plus, if her mom found out she saved a person and helped his injuries, she might not notice the grade. To Yuri, this plan was perfect (for the moment)

She got home with the boy on her back. He was a really light. She set him on the couch and ran to the bathroom to find some antiseptic. _He looked weird. He didn't look like he was from here. Is that why he's so beat up? … Oh yes! I gotta take care of him so mom can be so proud of me. _She ran back to the boy who looked so peaceful on the couch. She blushed a bit getting near him. Before she did anything to him, his knee hit her chin. He sat up staring at her with a frightened look. She look at him with her hands holding her chin.

"¿Qué hace usted? ¿Quién es usted?" The boy asked her quickly and shakily. "¡Quién?" He was really angry now and Yuri didn't understand a word he said.

"Um...I'm so sorry I don't understand you at all." Yuri tried to tell him but he kept asking her the same thing. She was really scared now. She picked up a strange one. "Listen! I do not understand what you are saying. I speak English, do you speak English?"

"English...¿Qué es este English?" The boy was still confused. Yuri sighed in defeat.

"Oh no...Oh no, mom is gunna kill me."

"¿No?"

"Oh forget you don't know what I'm saying." _Hm...but maybe if I do take care of him, maybe mom will be even more proud I helped a foreigner! _Yuri started to put a cotton swab in the bottle of antiseptic and went near his cuts. When she applied it, the boy yelled and kicked her in the face. Yuri, on the ground stared at the ceiling, _This isn't going to work at all, uhuuu..._The boy got down to help her and apologized.

"Lo siento..."

"It's okay? That kick to my face didn't hurt at all you know. I mean, it never hurts right?!?" The boy suddenly put his hand on her forehead. His palm glowed and Yuri just stared up in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?! This doesn't look right!!!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be sor-...what?!? You speak english now?!" She was very angry now. And confused still. "What did you do to my head?" She ran into the bathroom and then ran back to him. "Give me an explanation!"

"Okay okay." He got up and now Yuri could see the difference in height between them. He hovered over her. "I used my hand to enter your mind and grabbed all the information on what you know about your language. Now I can understand you and you can understand me."

"But but the glowing! What was with the glowing?!"

"I cannot explain that to you right now. I am very far away from home."

"Where's your home?" He pointed to the sky. Yuri wasn't buying this for one bit. "Ha ha, very funny but seriously where did you come from?"

"I told you, up there. I fell from the sky. I am not lying. I come from Zodiar" Now she had it.

"Zodiar?! What kind of bullshit is that?! You're telling me this "Zodiar" is a real place?" He just nodded. She felt like ripping her hair out. This boy made no sense to her ever since she brought him into her house.

"It is a real place and it is very far away. I need help getting home but I cannot go there now. I am exiled. I need you to help me go back to my home." His hand started glowing again. Yuri backed away, knowing something good wasn't going to happen. A blast of blue light shined the whole room. A furred creature crawled out of his palm. It fell to the ground in a 'plop'. The creature stared up at the boy and flew to lick his face. "No no. I wanted to get something else." His hand glowed again and now a fairy popped out and almost hit Yuri.

"What the hell?! I was eating a san...Oh hello. My name is Pixii. What's yours?" The fairy asked Yuri. Yuri just had her mouth open in shock. Was she dreaming? What was going on here?

* * *

This is the very first time I'm actually putting an original story on the site (and my second fanfiction) Please review~! At least three reviews will get me to continue this story.

Lol. Also, if anyone is wondering why he speaks spanish and not greek (Zodiac=greek)...Well I guess because greek is like symbols so not a lot of people will be able to see them. (and because I know some spanish lol)


End file.
